Cold soul
by monster dog
Summary: This story will be about shadow and sonic but there a twist shadows the hero and sonic is the anti- hero and this story shows how they found love in the dark cruel world of sonics . ( please review and no rude comments and if you don't like sonadow then to bad because this a sonadow story . Please in enjoy
1. Will life will be found

My heart ache as tears fall from my eyes I know I will never be loved . I hide in the shadows were demons dance and play with my eyes . I can only dream of nightmares that make me scream and cry I only stay hidden not to be seen I am alone ... . I been that way seance you have died , Tails , I cry in whisper to myself I miss you , why why did you have to save me but not your self , and leave me alone to walk in the dark were I now lie , I have only even lie to never told the truth about why I was created , the I open my emerald green eyes as fresh warm tears fall my checks I look up to see a metal sealing were I lie in my bed , I then I get out bed , as tears still fall from my checks damnit I cry in a whisper voice my heart is cold and broken into lost pieces . My peach cheeks Are now bright red from my sobbing , I am only 14 teen I don't know who my biological father or mother is I only now I am experiment created in a lab for meaning I don't know . I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes . I walk out of my bedroom with my red and white shoes and white gloves and a neutral face . I walk to my boss lab were I am to find the Chaos emeralds . I am a anti- hero I can be a villain or a hero I work for Dr Eggman or Dr Robotnick I call him one or the other . The he tells me the location were one of the emeralds are I nod and leave . I have my own problems there to because the hero Shadow the Hedgehog is the hero . I run as speed of sound as I race into the museum were emerald is located , once it found it I grab it with my hand and race off into the city to get back to the lab then some thing comes to stop me Faker the stupid Hedgehog . He stops right in front of me and grins and now he speaks . Hey Sonic , you should not be stealing that you know can you please give it to me so I don't have to fight you he says with a smile . You should know the answer by now Faker , I say with annoyed attitude . Come on Sonic do we really have to fight can't we just speak this over with some hot cocoa or something , he speaks with a shinning ton . I reply with a no , the I sped right up to his face and punches shadows face and sending him flying sand crashing into a building and throw the wall . He groans as he reopens his blood red eyes to see me then he attacks me by sending a kick into my stomach .I quince in pain as he attcks me then I grab his leg and as he kicks me and throws him with os a kick into his back as I throw him he then grabs my hand and send me flying with him .The emerald soon goes flying out my hand , I quickly get up to get it but then I feel a sharp pain go throw my stomach , I fall to my knees as blood prose out my wound I turn around to see shadow with the same knife in his hand thats stabbing me . I soon fall on the hard side walk and start to crawl to the emerald I cry out in pain as he steps on my back were my wound lies , crimson blood starts to pour from my mouth , I look at him with my eyes to distract him but then for some reason a missal come at us I quickly get up for reasons I don't know to same him by pushing him to the side as I get hit and sends me flying and making my hit the hard wall . I gasp out in pain as I hit the wall and falling to the ground once he relies what I had done he comes rushing to my side were. My crimson blood pours all a cross the floor , I feel my eye lids starting to close as I am now passed out and hearing faded screams of him yelling at me .

( to be continue )


	2. reawaken

Soon I reopen my green emerald eyes to see I am at his house I push the covers covering my body and get up I quince in pain form yesterday's incentive . I still start walking and grab my shoes and putting them on . I walk out room down the stairs , then I hear shadow talking with Maria his best friend . I stay as quiet as I can then I made a creek sound on stairs then he turns his head to see me walking down stairs . Shadow then said sonickkkun what are you doing out bed with injury's . I replied with a cold tone , getting the hell out here faker . He then said no , and walk over to me and picks me up bridal style , like am some uke or something . I start kicking and throwing punches at his face , but of course since he is the ultimate life form he dogged all my blows at him . Then I freeze sharp pain went throw my body the pain it was my leg and my thigh , it hurt so ... .much . He then relies I stopped he looked at me with his crimson eyes with caring , worrying , and some thing else I can't describe . Then my heart starts to beat like a drum as I feel him ... , hugging me . I was so shock , that's last thing I expect my rival to do . I melted in the hug like putter on toast . Soon after I fall a sleep a drifted to ... a nice dream for first time after 50 years . ( shadows P.V.O ) I toke my crush up to the guest bedroom were he was sleeping be for and once we got there I set him down on the bed covered him in blankets and kiss his forehead and leave the room . I walked back down stairs and to continue our conversation . So , how are you going tell sonic you L.O.V.E him said Maria in the questioning type of tone . For the last time Maria I will tell him when I want ok , and we need to go to bed it's last midnight . Ok said Maria as we bead up to our rooms I went to my room it was black with red bed sheets and a dark read blankets and pillows . As I feel sleep I thought of sonic with smile on my face imagined him feeling same way . TO BE CONTINUE 


	3. Pain

( Shadow P.V.O ) I wake up the next morning and got out of my bed , and went to the guest room to find that sonic was not there . So I went to check the hole house and he was not there , I quietly whisper dammit . I went out side to find blood , new blood it must have been sonic for over working his body even if he can regenerate . Sonic is immortal he can't die , he was crated on a space plat form called the ARK were his one and only best friend lived , when his best friend was alive . I don't know the whole thing , only what I could find out that was not coded on Eggman's files that were not coded . I then went for my morning run like always , then I came back at like 11:40 a.m to find a gift on the counter in the kit tigon , it sad my name on it , I opened it to find , a soft animal It was holding a letter sealed in a envelope , it said in the nets write I have ever seen saying " Dear , Shadow the hedgehog thank you for taking care of me when I was injured for what I believe it was one day , thank you Sensibly Sonic the fastest thing alive . I smiled and closed the letter backinto its envelope and put it back in the box were the stuff animal was and closed the lid and went up stairs to my room and set it down next to my bedside table . ( Sonic's P.V.O ) I was now back at Eggman's base , I got yelled at and punished for losing the chaos emerald . The punishment was whipped 55 times on the back , it was still bleeding I didn't care really , but I sat on my bed and cried quietly thinking to myself I could never show my true feelings , all I can do it hide in the shadows were the creatures and demons dance around me a torture my mind driving it insane . I am surprise myself that I haven't went on all out murder spree on G.U.N for killing my insanely , but how am I still in sanity how have I kept it from controlling me to kill all of G.U.N ? I look over a photo of me and tails on the ARK , the good and bad memories I had on the ARK . Then I felt my back spout some more blood out of it dammit . I walked over to the bath room in my room I turned on the shower and toke of my shoes and stocks also gloves and went under the water . His ran down my back stinging it , I the look up at the water and close my eyes thinking about tails . Then whispering to myself , Dammit tails , why did you do it ? Why did you save me , why not your self ? I felt my heart aching and tears flowing down my face with the water . Then I turn of the water and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself and saw scars and scratches and bruises all over my body . I then grab my tale and ramped it around my waist and walked out , and went to my room . When I entered I closed the door behind me and went to my window in my room and opened it and felt the cooled breeze brush against my chest and closed my eyes taking in cooled air and breathing back out . I went to go lay on my bed and made sure the curtains to be closed and allowed the sir to enter the room . I closed my eyes and went sleep dreaming about the pass . To be continued


	4. Flashback

( FLASH BACK / SONICS P.V.O ) I open my eyes to see that I was in a tube were I was created in . I look around the room and my Connor then , my spot a little fox boy starring at me with a smile . Then the fox boy spoke and , " hello my name is miles power , but you can call me tails . " Then as tails was about to pull the leaver that I think that opens my tube a man yelled and said " Miles no , don't open the tube were project sonic is . " I then looked to my left and say the man running to tails and picking up and after a few minutes the man returns and says hello project Sonic , I see you are finally awake , we were about to think that we killed you again . My eyes widen as I heard they killed me before . The man continues and say my name is Doctor power or you may call me doctor Kitsune . We are all very pleased that you are alive , we just need to rune some tests before we let you out . Then doctor power walks over to a machine and does something then I feel needles stepping into my body all around me I scream in pain , and something injected into me it stringed like a b*** . Then they released . I could feel something in side me felt tingly so I just ignored it . Then the tannic stared to drain of its water and my blood . The tube opens up and I could feel cold metal underneath me . And the wineries being ripped out of my body . I then I saw smile on doctor pores face and he said to me welcome to the world Project sonic . ( TO BE CONTINUED )


End file.
